


Heilende Hände

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Rosalee einen verwundeten Fuchs findet, bringt sie ihn in die Tierklinik, in der Juliette arbeitet - mit ungeahnten Auswirkungen auch auf sie. Pre-FemSlash Rosalee/Juliette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heilende Hände

Disclaimer: Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

 

Als Rosalee morgens zu ihrem Laden gehen wollte, da fand sie den kleinen Fuch vor ihrer Wohnungstür.  
Es kam manchmal vor, daß Wildtiere sich in die Stadt verirrten, das war nichts neues. Dafür kam es wesentlich häufiger vor, daß Tiere, vor allem verwundete, nach Hilfe bei den Wesen suchten, die unter den Menschen lebten. Dieser Fuchs schien keine Ausnahme zu sein.  
Rosalee war geschult genug, um zu erkennen, daß der hintere Lauf des Tieres gebrochen war. Eigentlich auch kein Problem für sie. Immerhin war ihr Vater ein Wesen-Arzt, Verletzungen konnte sie also auch selbst versorgen, was sie auch oft genug tat mittlerweile. Gut, zwar nicht bei Wesen, oder nicht unbedingt, aber so oft wie der Grimm mit irgendeiner Verletzung in ihrem Laden auftauchte …  
Rosalee hob den Fuchs vorsichtig auf, dabei bemerkte sie, daß der Bruch doch nicht die einzige Verletzung zu sein schien. Das Tier in ihrem Armen japste vor Schmerz und zog kurz die Lefzen hoch, als sie es berührte. Doch es war weise genug, nicht zuzubeißen.  
Rosalee dachte nach und beschloß schließlich, die Tierklinik aufzusuchen, deren Adresse auf der Visitenkarte stand, die dem Grimm einmal aus der Tasche gefallen war in ihrem Laden. Sie lief zurück in die Wohnung und suchte sich die Karte mit der Adresse heraus, dann, wohl wissend, daß die meisten Chauffeure sowohl der Taxiunternehmen wie auch der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel sich weigern würden, ein Wildtier zu befördern, nahm sie einen selbstgeflochtenen Korb, ebenfalls ein Mitbringsel von Nick, und legte den Fuchs hinein, nachdem sie ihm ein Nest aus einem ihrer Winterschals bereitet hatte.  
Der Weg war weiter als sie geglaubt hatte. Portland war ihr immer noch fremd und Rosalee fühlte sich oft allein und war deshalb um so glücklicher über die Freundschaft mit dem Blutbad Monroe und dieser seltsamen Beziehung zu dem Grimm Nick Burkhardt. Sie spürte, er vertraute ihr nicht vollkommen, und sie konnte dies nur erwidern. Zu viele Geschichten über Grimms und ihre Untaten kursierten unter den Wesen, zu oft war Rosalee selbst enttäuscht worden. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt von Grimms, aber von Menschen und anderen Wesen. Ihre einzigen wirklichen Freunde waren wirklich die Tiere.  
Manchmal, wenn dies auch sehr selten geworden war, seit sie den Laden übernommen hatte, manchmal schlich sie sich davon tief in die Wälder um Portland hinein und lief mit den Tieren dort, den Rehen und Hirschen, den Kaninchen … und besonders oft mit den Füchsen. Es war einfach ihre Art und sie fühlte sich dort wohl.  
Der verletzte Fuchs in dem Korb schlief, wenn auch alles andere als friedlich. Immer wieder gab er kleine fiepende Laute von sich und zitterte.  
Rosalee hoffte wirklich, man werde ihm in der Klinik helfen können.

Als sie schließlich dort anlangte war sie erst einmal enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich unter einer Tierklinik etwas vorgestellt, das … wilder war. Was sie aber erwartete war nichts als ein weiterer, nüchterner Betonbau, weiß getüncht, mit Reihen von Glasfenstern. Als sie das Gebäude betrat, rümpfte sie sofort die Nase wegen des starken Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln, Krankheit und ein wenig Blut.  
An der Rezeption saß eine junge Frau in stylischem Kostüm, was Rosalee auch wieder enttäuschte. Sie hatte auf bodenständigere Menschen gehofft. Aber jetzt war sie nun einmal hier.  
Mutig trat Rosalee an den Thresen heran, den Korb noch immer im Arm.  
Die Frau auf der anderen Seite sah irritiert zu ihr hoch. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Rosalee nickte und zog die Karte aus ihrer Jacke. „Ich habe einen verletzten Fuchs gefunden und würde gern mit ..." Sie las den Namen auf der Karte. „... Dr. Silverton reden."  
Die Rezeptionistin hob die sorgsam gezupften Brauen. „Sie haben einen … Fuchs gefunden?"  
Rosalee nickte und hob den Korb mit ihrem Sorgenkind.  
Die Rezeptionistin wich zurück und sah sich um.  
Rosalee war immer noch enttäuscht. Warum arbeiteten Menschen, die Tiere nicht mochten, in einer Tierklinik? Das verstand sie nicht.  
Die Rezeptionistin griff nach einem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. „Hier ist eine Frau, die Sie gern sprechen würde", meldete sie dann, „und … sie hat ein verletztes Wildtier bei sich!"  
Rosalee sah sich um und fand einen reich besuchten Wartebereich, in dem einige Menschen mit und ohne Tieren saßen. Sie wollte dort hinübergehen und sich zu den Wartenden gesellen, da rief die Rezeptionistin sie zurück:  
„Äh, nein! Bitte, Dr. Silverton ist sofort für Sie da."  
Rosalee nickte und sah wieder nach dem Fuchs. Der war erwacht aus seinem Schlaf, vermutlich irritieren ihn die ganzen Gerüche hier, und sah seinerseits zu ihr hoch. Rosalee lächelte und der Fuchs legte seinen Kopf zurück auf seine Vorderpfoten.  
Als Rosalee wieder aufblickte kam ihr eine hochgewachsene, rothaarige Frau entgegen, die sie neugierig und offen musterte. Die Fuchsbau lächelte wieder. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber sie wußte, daß das Dr Silverton sein mußte.  
„Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es der Rothaarigen, als sie sich über den Korb beugte. „Wo haben Sie denn den her?"  
Rosalee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er lag vor meiner Tür", antwortete sie.  
Die Rothaarige richtete sich wieder auf. „Kommen Sie bitte mit, dann sehe ich ihn mir an."  
Rosalee nickte und fühlte sich nun doch berührt. So steril und unpersönlich hier auch alles war, diese Frau war die erste, die sich um ihren Findling zu sorgen schien.  
Sie wurde in einen kleinen Untersuchungsraum geführt, wo sie den Korb auf einer Liege abstellen konnte.  
Der Fuchs hatte den Kopf wieder gehoben und sah sich jetzt aufmerksam um.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber wir sind eigentlich nicht auf Wildtiere eingerichtet", wandte sich die Rothaarige an sie und lächelte Rosalee an, ihr die Rechte hinstreckend. „Ich bin Juliette Silverton."  
Rosalee neigte den Kopf fragend. „Juliette?" wiederholte sie, und plötzlich ergab die Karte in Nicks Tasche einen Sinn.  
„Gern", sagte die Tierärztin. „Und Sie sind?"  
„Rosalee", antwortete sie und schlug endlich ein.  
Juliettes Lächeln war offen und ehrlich und brachte Rosalee dazu, wieder ein wenig Vertrauen in ihre Umgebung zu investieren.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was unserem Patienten fehlt", sagte Juliette und richtete ihr Interesse auf den Korb. „Das ist ja komisch, ich habe einen ähnlichen Korb zu Hause!" lachte sie dann.  
Rosalee folgte ihr und stellte sich neben dem Korb mit dem Fuchs auf. „Wirklich?" fragte sie, fühlte sich aber schlecht bei dieser Art Lüge.  
Jetzt verstand Rosalee Nick und seine Gefühle. Sie beobachtete wie Juliette den Fuchs aus dem Korb nahm, vorsichtig, ganz vorstichtig, und ihn auf den Untersuchungstisch setzte. Und der Fuch blieb sitzen und sah vertrauensvoll zu der Tierärztin hoch.  
„Sein Hinterlauf ist gebrochen", erklärte Rosalee, „und ich glaube, er hat auch innere Verletzungen. Sein Bauch ist hart."  
Juliette sah überrascht auf. „Sind Sie auch Ärztin, Rosalee?" fragte sie.  
Die Fuchsbau fühlte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und strich sich nervös eine Strähne ihres langen, braunen Haares hinters Ohr. „Mein Vater", antwortete sie.  
Juliette nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Fuchs zu.  
Rosalee beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie den Fuchs vorsichtig untersuchte. Sie hatte schöne Hände mit langen Fingern. Und einen Moment lang wünschte Rosalee, sie wäre die Patientin.  
„Sie haben tatsächlich recht", erklärte Juliette am Ende ihrer Untersuchung und sah wieder auf.  
Rosalee lächelte wieder schüchtern. „Dann werden Sie den Fuchs behandeln können?"  
Juliette nickte. „Ich werde das veranlassen", sagte sie.  
„Nicht sie selbst?" fragte Rosalee enttäuscht.  
Juliettes Augen schienen zu sprühen, als sie zu lachen begann. „Doch ich. Aber ich muß erst die Vorbereitungen treffen lassen." Sie blickte wieder zur ihren ungewöhnlichen Patienten hinunter und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.  
Und Rosalee war überzeugt, diese Hände hatten heilende Kräfte! Sie spürte es, so wie sie sich mit jedem Atemzug mehr zu der Tierärztin hingezogen fühlte.  
„Ich finde das wirklich außergewöhnlich, was Sie getan haben, Rosalee. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die uns verletzte Wildtiere bringen."  
„Aber Sie würden es doch auch tun, oder?" fragte die Fuchsbau leise.  
Juliette nickte. „Ich kann niemanden leiden sehen", antwortete sie, „weder Tier noch Mensch." Und sie nahm Rosalees Hände in die ihren. „Vielen Dank."  
Und Rosalee spürte die heilende Kraft aus Juliettes Händen durch ihren Körper rinnen.


End file.
